


Erotic TOH One-shots

by Beta_Blight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, Kink, Masturbating, Moaning, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweat, Tits hehe, Vaginal Sex, cumming, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Blight/pseuds/Beta_Blight
Summary: A collection of mostly Lumity smut and fluff - requests open.Current summaries of each chapter.-Luz and Amity pretend to hate each other in front of their girlfriends, but its vastly different behind closed doors.-Luz has some questions about Witch anatomy.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. Just FYB's

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request with a few of my own kinks thrown in ;D Enjoy, my kinky friends.

“Can you please shut the actual fuck up, I hate you” 

Luz rolled her eyes at her fuck buddies bad attempt at acting like she hates her, of course they’re with their Willow and Boscha, their separate, respective girlfriends. So, she was forced to go along with it. “Can you shut up? I don’t even know how you managed to date the person with the biggest mouth in the entire school, I imagine your sex feels dull but is pretty loud.” 

She put on her best offended face, pretending it's not true. “I’ll have you know, we have great sex. And at least I have a sex life-” 

They were yelling through the food court at the mall, all of the moms around turning their kids around to not be tainted by them. The young teens enthralled by the prospect of sex, older teens interested in the drama. 

“That is true,” Boscha cut in “but, uh, Willow and I are gonna go grab food if you're gonna keep arguing.” 

“Babe, go ahead and grab food, I won’t stop you just because Noceda can’t stop thinking about me during sex” Amity directed towards Boscha, Luz’s last name rolling off her tongue like the poison in a play. “If you could get me something I'd love that, anything vegetarian, Love.” 

Their girlfriends walked off, talking about lord knows what. Amity turned swiftly towards Luz, “So, how's my acting?” She giggled at their childish lying. 

“You did amazing, acting like you aren’t my little slut takes skill. I’m driving you home after this right? Keep on being good and maybe i’ll reward you.” She spoke lowly, on the lookout for their girlfriends to come back. “Maybe we can go to one of the sex shops in here and get a new toy, just for you.” 

Amity perked up, excited at that prospect before immediately remembering one important detail, “The closest thing to a shop I saw was Spencers, I don't think they have anything that good there.” 

“Well, we will have to figure it out cause I miss your boobs.” Luz half joked to get Amity to smile, which worked. “Your smile is pretty, I should make you laugh more.” She said, stroking Amity’s cheek with her thumb, a soft smile on her own cheek. 

From afar they heard Boscha telling Willow, “Look! I told you that if we just let them be they’d be nicer!” 

Quickly they returned to their fake sour expressions, less malice in their faces then before to make it believable to their girlfriends. 

“Awe, damn, I was wrong. Maybe not completely though” Boscha smiled at the fact that they looked to have calmed down, which is not true but in a different sense. Amity is just ready to go home and get railed by the woman who has made her cum more times in one night then Boscha has during their entire relationship. 

“Baby, i’m sorry but after we eat I might just have Luz go ahead and take me home. I’m so tired and she already agreed to it. Plus I really like that you and Willow are friends after everything that happened in high school, so I want you guys to not leave just cause of me, I hope that's okay.” Amity pretended to be more tired than she was, desperate to just be marked by Luz. 

“Oh, I hope you aren’t getting sick. Especially since I won’t be here all of next week to take care of you. Yes, please go home. If you're sick while I'm gone I couldn’t live with myself.” The pink haired girl sympathized, care laced in her voice. 

“Don’t worry, I just stayed up a little late last night.” She whispered in her ear, her words making her girlfriend blush. 

“Bye, Amity.” 

“Bye, Boscha” Amity smiled and walked next to Luz who had already said her goodbye to Willow, one would have thought that it was because of how much she loves her girlfriend. But it’s actually because once they are out of the food courts, she can hold hands with her lover while browsing through strap-ons and other sex toys. 

They ran straight to the store and found a new strap, an ombre clear and purple one. It was on the bigger side for them but they liked how it was cute. 

In the car Luz couldn’t shut up about how badly she is planning to fuck Amity, explaining to her in detail exactly what she is going to endure. How slowly she’ll fuck her, where she will leave marks and bites, telling her just how badly she wants to fuck her. 

And Amity being the perfect little slut she is, could not wait any longer. She desperately rubbed her thighs together, trying to get any kind of friction. Whimpering when she couldn’t get much. 

“Awe, are you horny? That’s so cute, just my little whore.” Luz said, hearing her sub’s whines. “Don’t worry, my dear. We’ll be home soon where I can do whatever I want with you. Where I can tie you up, bend you over and, fuck the shit out of you. You won’t be able to walk for so long that Boscha will think you're actually sick.” 

Amity attempted to muffle a moan with her hand, horny out of her mind. 

“Be a good girl and let me hear you.” She said slyly to her, her subs moans making her even hornier. 

They quickly got home, where they both ran inside. Luz pushing Amity towards whatever was closest for some stability while forcing her into submission. They were forced to separate to get to the room, the bag with the toy in Luz’s clutch. 

Luz tied her sub to the bed frame, face down, ass up, a perfect view of it on display. Amity could hear Luz putting on the strap, silently grateful for the ache in her core to be satisfied. 

“For being such a fag, you certainly have a nice ass.” Luz slapped her ass, a red hand being left in return. 

Amity could only whimper. 

“Now, to be a good little cumslut, I only want to be hearing my name or screams coming out of your mouth. If you don’t you’ll be punished, harshly.” Luz started placing chaste kisses up her bare back, biting lightly at her own will. The dildo attached to her rubbing against her subs ass, a tease to the impatient girl. “By the way doll, when I start fucking your ass, the only lube being used is anything that drips out of your pussy. So you better enjoy yourself.” 

She aligned herself with her sub, the strap massaging her clit before easily slipping into her. Luz did a few test strokes, listening to Amity's moans before entering all the way, being sure not to hurt her too bad. 

The louder Amity got, the faster Luz pounded into her. Luz’s name mixed in with Amity’s moans filled the room, her dom telling her how good she’s doing. 

Amity quickly came all over the toy inside her, even if the size mildly hurt. Her dom switched holes as quickly as she came, with little warning. Going much slower, as to patronize her. 

“Please just fuck me again, Lulu-” Amity begged. 

“Remember what I said? Now you're gonna have to get punished, you were doing so well too. Guess your nothing but a no good little toy for me to use as I please. Just my stupid submissive whore.” Luz rammed the rest of the toy into her sub, and bent over as much as she could in that position, biting Amity wherever she could reach, just barely drawing blood. 

Amity cried and screamed at both the pain and pleasure from it all, hating and simultaneously loving the punishment. 

Luz left countless marks on her back before going back to fuck her sub, slowly pulling out then ramming back into her asshole. Amity screamed her dom's name every time she did. 

At the repetitive pace Luz was going, it took her sub a little longer to cum than normal but if she talked again, she’d be punished worse than before. 

As she cummed, her dom gave her sweet praises for only disobeying her once and she kissed the small of her back. 

“You are perfect.” Said Luz. She took off the strap then untied Amity, her sub still out of breath from cumming. 

Luz kissed her softly, “I hope I didn’t hurt you or cross any lines. I know you didn’t use the safe word but I still wanna make sure you're okay. Like I said, you might be a slut but at least in the sense of sex, you’re my slut.” 

Amity giggled, smiling to Luz’s caring side. “It was perfect. I would have told you if I had any problems, love.” 

Luz smiled back, “I may not be allowed to, due to you dating Boscha and me Willow, but I love the crap out of you.” 

“I love you too, Luz.” She wrapped her milky arms around Luz, encasing her in a hug, snuggling into her bare chest. 

They took a hot shower together then fell asleep in each others arms. Feeling safe and secure.


	2. Scientific Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has some questions about Witch anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested idea! 
> 
> This chapter is just barely shy of 2.7k words and lowkey I am so proud! 
> 
> btw Metube=Youtube but on scrolls cause i didnt know what else to do lmao 
> 
> enjoy my kinky friends ;) Im open to requests as always.

It was a hot afternoon in the owl house, Luz could feel the sweat dripping down her body. For now she chose to stay in her room where she could just wear her loose, cool, pajamas. Nothing underneath to let air flow through, but enough clothes for it to not be a problem if someone came in. 

She is scrolling through videos on metube, choosing what to watch when she saw a notification come in from Amity on penstagram. ‘Hey, Luz.’ the first text said, then the second one came through. ‘What are you up to?’ 

Luz smiled seeing her crushes texts to her. ‘It’s way too hot over here to do much so im in my room watching metube lol wbu?’ She sent the text immediately, not worried about embarrassing herself in front of Amity. 

‘That sucks but metube is fun, watching anything good?’ 

‘im watching peoples bad theories about humans, its funny.’ 

‘Which is the worst one you've seen?’ 

Luz smiled at Amity's inquiries and responded, ‘proabbly that humans all have weird kinks tbh- ik some people do but not everyone, i dont think at least’ 

‘Huh. Maybe they think that because most witches have weird kinks.’ 

The girl perked up at that fact with curiosity. ‘ooh hehe- whats yours, huh? how kinky are you ;))))’ 

‘I’m not telling you unless you tell me yours. And if i’m going to tell you it has to be over call or in person- I don’t need you remembering.’  
Immediately Luz tapped the screen of her scroll to call Amity, the witch picking up after two short rings. 

“So, what are you into?” She asked and giggled. 

“If I tell you, you aren’t allowed to make fun of me. Promise me, Luz.” 

She took a deep breath to calm her anticipation. She didn’t know why she was so curious, it’s not like she was ever going to get to do anything sexual with her. 

“I promise with all my heart!” 

“Kay... I have a sweat kink.” She heard her crush pause for a second out of embarrassment ”Also begging, like someone begging to me sounds completely amazing. I told you mine, what's yours?” 

“First off, hot. Second, i’m sweating right now, does that turn you on?” She giggled, silence from the other side of the phone, “You can lick it off me before you fuck me hehe” 

“No, it doesn’t turn me on” She lied, not that Luz knew. “But c'mon, tell me yours. I promise I won't tell anyone either.” 

“Fine. I like the idea of scratching someone while their fucking me. Like leaving scratches down their back as I cum, even better if I leave marks. Just in general marks and pain I guess.” Luz blushed, for once embarrassed in front of her crush despite being over the phone. 

Luz could see that Amity muted herself, quickly unmuting a second after she was done talking. “Anytime I get hurt or anything you can see it on me really easy because I'm so pale. Usually I don’t like it but I feel like if I got it from sex i’d love it.” 

She smiled, happy that her crush isn’t making fun of her, the idea of leaving marks on Amity turning her on. She was quietly thinking when she thought she heard her crush saying “Especially marks from you.”

“Did you say something Amity?”

“WHAT?! No- I didn’t! You heard nothing!” 

They went back to a comfortable silence, before Luz with her open curiosity spoke up. “I wonder if witch bodies or anatomy are different than humans.” 

“Like, physically or organs and stuff?” 

“Both but mainly physically. Let's say I date, or have sex with, a witch then will I be mildly confused on what to do because I don’t have even similar anatomy or will I have the normal amount of knowledge?” 

Luz heard her crush take a deep breath, then she slowly spoke, as if she was trying to not scare her away. “I think I have an idea…” 

“Yes! Or well maybe tell me your idea but i’ll probably say yes-” 

“Okay, what if we each sent a naked photo? It’d answer the question, for both of us. And its for science, y’know.” 

She didn’t even take a moment to think, even though she had to send one too, she would never pass up that kind of opportunity. “Yes! That’s a great idea, it'll answer the question, and thats all it will do! Definitely not make me super horny-” 

She paused herself before she could say anymore, hoping that Amity didn’t hear the last part. 

“Yeah, this time you first, please. Lets hang up and continue this texting, for… reasons.” Luz didn’t even question her reasons, quickly hanging up to take the nude. 

She threw all her clothes off, seeing a sheen of wet on her thigh. She ignored it for now and took a few pictures in different poses, some showed off her ass, some her boobs, and some her very obviously wet hole. She sent her crush her top 3 favorites, one from each pose. 

When she saw Amity’s nudes, she just about imploded on the spot. The way she showed off her body was breathtaking, her perfect curves being outlined by her bare background. She felt her own leg twitch, obvious she was impatient with herself. 

She shoved the chest in front of the door to attempt to block anyone from entering, she slipped her hand down between her thighs and used her middle finger to rub her clit. She used her other hand to text Amity back. She may have felt bad for pleasuring herself to her best friend but she refuses to leave her on read. 

‘Simlar anatomy physcally, thats cpol. (also ur relly pretty)’ A multitude of typos from having to type with only one hand. 

‘I agree. And ur really pertty too’ Luz noticed her typos and abbreviations, something rare Amity used. She wondered if she was masturbating to her, the image in her mind of that.

She slipped her middle finger in, going slow. She is new to any sort of penetration and doesn't want to hurt herself but she couldn’t help it, the image of Amity with Luz’s scratches on her back popped into her mind. She put her phone down and used her now free hand to play with her clit, Amity’s nude in the corner of her eye as well. 

She imagined Amity licking the sweat off her, leaving hickeys as she trailed up her body. Small bites left as well, leaving her marked as Amity’s for a while. 

She continued like that until she came over her hand and blanket, panting from the high. She licked her own cum off her hand and got dressed again, it was even hotter now from masturbating but she didn’t want anyone knowing that she did that to her best friend. 

She moved the chest out of the way of her door and washed her hands, when she came back into her room she saw a text from Amity with her signature perfect grammar again. ‘By the way, we're still on for Azura book club tomorrow, right?’ 

‘Yes we are! I can’t wait. Were finally starting book 5 and I know you read it but I didn’t get to see your reaction, so this is my chance hehe’ 

‘I can’t wait either Luz :) for now I gotta go cause my siblings are calling me, see you tomorrow!’ 

‘Say hi to your siblings for me, BYE!’ She was giddy because she got an emoticon from Amity, something she only does when she's super happy. Even with her giddiness, there was lingering guilt there. 

It’s all she could think about that night as she fell asleep. 

Amity on the other hand, let herself enjoy Luz’s nudes again, cumming twice again after she got back home and away from her siblings. Much less guilt then Luz, because this wasn’t her first time masturbating to Luz. 

Luz woke up refreshed, temporarily forgetting about her guilty conscience. She got dressed, excited to meet up with Amity. She grabbed her shorts but ditched the leggings, it being decidedly too hot for them. 

She grabbed some fruit from the kitchen, yelling goodbye to Eda. She ran to the library, to surprise Amity who was there early to read to kids. 

As she got to the library, she slowed down her running and stood at the back behind all the kids, leaning against a bookcase, seeing how long it would take for her crush to notice her. It didn’t take long for the guilt from the previous day to come creeping back in. 

She left the kids section and briskly walked to the romance section, pulling out the book for the door to the hideout to open. She ran inside and slammed the door behind her, not caring about the possible noise it made. 

She flopped onto a beanbag, covering her blushing face. How is she supposed to spend the next few hours with the person she came to yesterday? After not long, she heard the door open, burying her face farther into the beanbag. 

“Hi, Luz!” Amity exclaimed, walking in. Closing the door quietly behind her. 

Luz mumbled, “Hi, Amity.” 

Amity looked at her friend with care in her eyes, “Are you okay? Yesterday you were so excited for book 5.” 

Luz sat up, putting on her best happy face. “I am great, there is nothing bothering me. Nope! Nothing that i’m guilty about.” 

She grabbed Azura book 5 and opened it to the first page, “Do you want me to read or do you want to?” 

“If you would be willing to read to me, I'd love that. Thank you, Luz.” Amity smiled at her, a smile she doesn't deserve. 

She started reading the first chapter as Amity cuddled up into her arms, it's not uncommon but all Luz could feel was guilt and that she doesn’t deserve this and that Amity deserves someone who won’t secretly masturbate to her, or imagine her in inappropriate scenarios with them. 

As she finished the chapter, she closed the book and set it down. If she didn’t tell Amity what she had done, she felt like she would die of guilt. 

“Amity, I have to be honest.” She saw a look of panic wash over her crushes face, before losing all emotion in her face and voice. 

“Yes, Luz?” 

Luz took a deep breath in, scared of being pushed away forever, but she knew if that's what Amity chose that she deserves it and she will respect it. “Yesterday, after you sent me the nudes to answer our scientific question, I- I masturbated to them. I’m sorry. Also I kinda have a raging crush on you. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again.” 

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for rejection to come but all she heard was, “thank god.” 

The brunette opened her eyes in surprise. “...What?” 

Amity laughed, leaving Luz more than confused, “I thought you were about to say that you hated me or something! A million scenarios went through my head just now, and honestly this is the best possible one.”  
“Does this mean you don’t hate me?” Luz asked, trying to clarify everything. 

Amity didn’t let her talk anymore, cutting her off with a kiss. Her soft hand holding onto Luz’s cheek. “I hope this answers your question.” 

She blinked in surprise, happy with what just happened. “Does this mean i’m allowed to kiss you wherever I want? And call you hot and cute and pretty and anything else? Because you are so hot and cute and pretty!” 

“Only if i’m allowed to do the same. Though if you're coming clean, I should too. I have also masturbated to you, but more than just yesterday… Like, a lot more.” Amity blushed, hoping to not suddenly be rejected due to this fact. 

Luz smiled at her, “You’re amazing, ami.” 

“You are too, Luz.” 

Amity kissed her again, this time wrapping her arms around the others neck. Kissing quickly evolved into making out, with Amity on top, getting Luz to submit. Amity had her knee against Luz’s crotch, letting her grind on it. 

She took off Luz’s top, her tits only being covered by her bra. She let Luz take off Amity's top for her, she didn’t have a bra under. She unclipped the other’s bra with minimal help.

She saw a bead of sweat rolling down Luz’s chest, onto her nipple, licking it off and playing with her hard nipple in her mouth. The more Luz was aroused, the more sweat rolled into Amity’s mouth. Amity could feel one of Luz’s hands tangled in her hair, encouraging her to drink all of her sweat. 

She could hear Luz’s quiet, desperate moans being muffled by her other hand. Amity kissed Luz, running her finger along the inside of the waistband of her shorts. Luz unbuttoned and unzipped her pants while she watched Amity slide off her leggings and panties, then use her foot to push them off to the side. 

The teal haired girl pulled Luz’s soaked shorts and Panties off her, discarding them with her own. She kissed around her sweaty face, down to her neck, leaving a cluster of hickeys, continuing it down her body. Biting the tan skin of her neck, chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. 

“Please fuck me Amity, I wanna cum so bad. I’m so horny” she whined. 

Amity giggled lowly, forcing her lover to wait. “Be patient Luz, I know what you want but i’m gonna have what I want first.” 

She rubbed Luz’s clit lightly, barely enough for her to feel it. “Ami, please, right there!” 

She continued what she was doing, watching Luz’s contorting face. “You're so pretty when you're desperate, I can’t wait to see your orgasm face, I bet your even prettier.” 

Luz gasped when Amity inserted her middle finger, her gasping quickly turning into needy moans. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Yes, please! Oh, Amity!” 

She arched her back, hands above her head to let Amity do whatever she pleases to her. 

Amity quickened her speed, hearing Luz’s begs and moans getting louder and louder. 

Suddenly, they heard a rapid knock against the hidden door. A librarian. “What are you two doing in there! You’re being too loud! Please quiet down.”  
Amity looked into Luz’s eyes, never losing pace, “Answer them.” Luz just nodded. 

“We’re- ngha- reading Azura. Ahh~ book 5,” Amity slipped in her ring finger, hoping Luz doesn’t mess this up. “And were- oh dios mio- acting out the scenes!” She forced out her words, hoping the moans were muffled enough by the wall. 

The librarian seemed to pause for a moment, “Alright then, please be quieter. We have people who prefer a silent environment out here.” 

“We will!” She breathed out. 

Luz Gasped when she figured they were far enough away. “Thank you- ngm- Amity.” 

“Hehe you’re welcome darling.” She gave her a peck on the lips, her hand movements never faltering. 

Luz soon came on Amity’s fingers, yelling her name and a mixture of obscenities as she did. Amity watched her face as she cummed, engraving the image into her brain. 

“Thank you, Amity. For not hating me, for fucking me, for everything you have ever done.” Luz said as she kissed her now girlfriend. 

“Luz, thank you too. Especially for letting me fuck you, I was right, your orgasming face is even prettier.” Luz giggled at that, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist and laying her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she fell asleep. Feeling Amity's soft hands playing with her hair as she did the same. 

The last thing Luz heard before drifting asleep was Amity saying “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took forever but thats partially cause half of what i was doing was staring at the lofi art for whatver lofi was playing on my tv (Lofi for ghosts only, the owl house outro lofi, Lofi for witches only, minecraft 10 hour music box) (im only 2 hours into the minecraft one) Also I took a shower halfway through lmaooo 
> 
> THIS WAS 7 FUCKING PAGES LONG IN GOOGLE DOC BTW LIKE HOW LMAO
> 
> Btw i see everyone who is clicking on this but not leaving kudos! I wonder if its because of a shame thing or if thats just a collective thing in smut readers lol cause my bestfriend never kudos or comments on anything???? anyways i always comment and kudo lol 
> 
> If it is a shame thing though, just remember that anyone who sees it was reading smut too and has no place to question you. ;) 
> 
> anyways feed my praise kink in the comments! what was your favorite part? 
> 
> also, again, I would like to be fucked like this. Forced to talk to people while im literally about to cum my brains out lmao goals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, i'm always looking to improve my writing so if you have any tips or constructive criticism, leave it in the comments <3 
> 
> Id like to mention again that I am open to all requests or suggestions but no promises of getting to your request, just a promise of stating it was a request and not my idea. Try to be fairly specific if you can with your request :)
> 
> Feed my praise kink in the comments by telling me your favorite part!


End file.
